The tool unit comprises a first tool and a second tool. During cutting or punching operations, the two tools are moved relative to each other. A cutting edge on the first tool and a cutting edge on the second tool work together in order to cut or punch a workpiece, for example a foil. It is also possible for there to be a multiple first and/or second tools.
Such cutting or punching machines have been known per se. For example, publication DE 30 12 486 C2 describes a punching machine that comprises web-shaped or sheet-shaped material for punching flat objects. In this case, the relative movement between the first tool and the second tool is generated by a wedge drive. In accordance with the example, a transverse movement of a wedge body transversely to the working direction of the punching tool results in the movement of a lower tool toward or away from the upper tool in working direction. Consequently, the punching stroke is performed by the lower tool via a transverse movement of a wedge.
Publication DE 544 605 describes a device for setting the height of a lower knife in a cutting machine. Viewed in working direction, the position of the cutting knife can be adjusted via one or more spindles, as well as via a wedge adjustment.
During the first startup of the punching or cutting machine, the gap between the first and the second tool must be set. In addition, during operation of the punching or cutting machines, the two tools come into contact with the material to be punched during each working stroke and are thus subject to wear. This results in the fact that a punching or cutting gap between the first tool and the second tool will enlarge. Consequently, during the first startup and during operation, the setting of the punching or cutting gap is necessary. An exact gap width is of great importance in particular in the case of precision tools. If the gap is or becomes too large, the quality of the cut or punched edge on the workpiece becomes inferior, e.g., a burr may form on the workpiece. Such a burr formation is undesirable. For example, such a burr in punched foils for rechargeable batteries may result in short circuits in adjacent foils. Therefore, the exceeding of a maximum value of the gap width must be prevented.